Liability
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Harley and Floyd may be the oldest Squad members, yet the newbies will surprise even them. A quirky taking on if the pairing could eventually get together in the Arrowverse, though this is just the beginning of that story. ( Post Suicidal Tendencies ) ( Obviously Floyd lives ) ( Nothing to do with Oliver and Starling City... for a while ) ( Oneshot )


Starting to lay down, she was interrupted as the sealed door opened and a familiar figure strutted past her bars. A golden curl around her finger, she stepped closer and watched as he was escorted back into his cell. Harleen turned her vision with just her ocean eyes, not her neck. The dark make-up of a year old at her lashes and the white undercoating was now a faint memory. Mind racing, the ex-jester kept her attention on the guards until the halls door was locked yet again.

"You're supposed to be dead," Her voice less squeaky compared to when they first put her in this 4 by 2 foot cell.

Floyd's chuckle bounced around the hall and annoyed the other team members, "So are you, baby doll."

"Sometimes I think they forget I'm not. I could have easily gone out over Cupid-puke," Harleen twirled around and went to brush her teeth.

"And somehow I can't find a bone to care," He mumbled across the hall.

There was a pause for a moment until she spit out the toothpaste, "You should. I may have let you actually commit suicide, if that's what you really wanted."

"I stopped myself," He was at the bars now and could see a fuzzy figure at hers again.

Her sigh could be seen through her shoulders, "Why would you go and do that?"

"Care to answer that for me, baby doll?"

A half-hearted giggle escaped her cell, barely matching that of her original one, "I could but I just can't seem to find a caring bone in my body."

"Good answer. No one cares, yet I still want to live in this _fucking_ cell for no reason," Rage spilled from his teeth and burned the air around him.

Harleen felt it, "Fine, I'll tell you what you obviously can't figure out- even though it's right in front of you. Somewhere deep down, you know you can be _saved_ or _redeemed-_"

"Bullshit."

"Truth."

Floyd tried his damnedest to see through the blurry glass in front of her and the expression she wore.

"Whatever," Hands pulling uselessly at the bars, a habit.

Scratching the back of her petite head, Harleen bounced on her toes, "You're subconscious is trying to tell you something, Floyd."

Ignoring the sudden force telling him to lash out at her, he just couldn't find the motivation.

"Or maybe you've gone soft. Not so much of a Dead Shot anymore, huh?" She leaned her forehead against the glass and chuckled.

"Not so much."

Eyes perking up, the more insane of the two questioned, "How do you suppose these chips work, anyhow?"

"I used to care."

With a huff and another chuckle she turned back to her cot, "Whatever, Floyd."

"If you two imbeciles don't shut it-" A third member of the squad appeared at her door. Skin tone reflecting that of a vivid plant and hair coloring a deep red, Pamela Isley tried to send her plant friend through a hole in her window.

Harleen cut her off, "Stay out of it, Red. Go grow some more leg leaves or something, would ya?"

Floyd stifled a laugh, only to release it in full.

"It is of no fault of my own that when the particle accelerator I was drowned in-"

"No one cares, Ivy," Floyd deadpanned, eyeing the blonde across the hall.

Harleen reappeared at her window and glanced between the two anti-heroes on the opposing side, eyes landing on the one-eyed man.

Pamela went back to her mat, filled her ears with leaves and tried to get some shut-eye.

The two remaining squad members stood in silence, listening to the slow snores of the newest member located in the cell across from Floyd. The air was thick and the lights were starting to dim. Cupid's yells could be heard from down the hall and Pamela gave up on sleeping all together. Harleen curled up in bed, wanting to be fully prepared when they ask her out. Floyd attempted to see in to the _Penguin_'s cell, the darkest of ones and wondered how he would hold up in the field. Eventually, Cupid was brought back to her cell on the other side of Harleen while sedated and unconscious.

After the guards had left and the overheads went out, Floyd spoke softly, "It could be interesting with you out there for a change, baby doll."

"It _would_ be quite interesting to see what you actually look like, _honeybunch_."

"Don't call me that."

"What about baby doll?"

"You like it."

"So?"

Floyd chuckled and ran a hand over his face, laying on his back, "Go to sleep."

"Fine, _buttercup_."

"No."

"_Smoochy_?"

"Nuh-huh."

"_Shnookums_?"

"Harleen."


End file.
